


Вот тебе моя кровь

by Sir_Pawcelot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Pawcelot/pseuds/Sir_Pawcelot
Summary: И вдруг я запоздало понял, что смерть в тот момент была лучшим из вариантов.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler





	Вот тебе моя кровь

**Author's Note:**

> Моему дорогому Крякену, любителю люто-стекольного Генси. Именно ты завёл меня в это болото.

**_«Кто не дракон под облаками —  
Станет саламандрою в золе»_ **

**— Хелависа "Саламандра"**

Посмотри на меня. Что ты видишь? Очередного пациента? Того, кому нужна твоя помощь? Но ты не задавала себе вопрос: _нужна_ ли она мне? «Каждая жизнь достойна спасения», — терпеливо скажешь мне с дежурной улыбкой на лице. И меня затошнит. 

Но что ты можешь сказать обо мне? Что же ты видишь? Сломанное, истекающее кровью, умирающее тело, которое тебе приказали, наверняка _приказали_ , спасти? И я чувствую боль. Другую, не связанную с навсегда потерянными рукой и ногами, теперь заменёнными на кибернетические импланты, — душевную боль. Ужасно больно от осознания, во что превратилась моя жизнь и тело. И мерзко. 

Знал ли я, что родной дом, который с самого детства был мне милее всего на свете, обернётся для меня настоящим ночным кошмаром? Что мощёная дорога, сокрытая в тени цветущей сакуры, будет обагрена кровью? Крик не заглушит боевой клич, камни и песок не скроют следы битвы, а я никогда не стану тем, кем был раньше... У моего сердца уже нет сил биться, родные, казалось бы, люди только чудом не вырвали его из груди... Столько крови, Боги, неужели во мне, недавно ещё мальчишке, её столько? Как я ещё жив? Уже нет ощущений, я ничего не чувствую и даже не могу пошевелить пальцами. Всё моё тело, обычно такое лёгкое, проворное, натренированное, словно окаменело и не слушается. 

Мой брат... Как это странно. Я никогда не удивлялся тому, что мы делили с ним комнату, тренировались бок о бок, что мы родились в одной семье, под одной крышей, под одной несчастливой звездой. И я до сих пор не могу понять: чем я заслужил его ненависть и эти мучения? Я не оправдал ожиданий, но я _был_ его братом в конце концов! 

Всё, что мне нужно, — просто отключиться, и, я уверен, я больше не проснусь. Никогда. Закрыть глаза перед тем, как фонари агентов «Overwatch» найдут меня. Но что-то удерживает, плотно схватив в железные тиски. И я остаюсь здесь, подобранный, как раненое животное, чтобы после лечения меня посадили на короткий поводок и спускали на тех, ради кого горит мое сердце ненавистью. 

Я не знаю, сколько я умирал, пока не пришли вы. Тело лежало без движения, скованное болью, а сознание было готово вскорости меня покинуть. Я будто наблюдал это действо со стороны. Стоит ли говорить, как мне было страшно? В этот момент я не хотел умирать. Я не хотел умирать, но и оставаться в этом мире не видел возможности. Я бы умер и меня бы похоронили там, где теперь покоился мой отец. Но бригада медиков во главе с Вами, доктор, сделали невозможное. 

И вдруг я запоздало понял, что смерть в тот момент была лучшим из вариантов. 

Навязчивое пиликанье систем жизнеобеспечения, твой голос, искренне счастливый от того, что я отвечаю на него какими-либо движениями. Твои слова, нескладные, в туманной глади озера моего сознания. Я вижу, что ты держишь меня за руку, но я не чувствую. Я не чувствую. Я вижу, как шевелятся пальцы, вижу, но не могу почувствовать ни единого привычного сокращения мышц, нет привычного чувства касания кончиков пальцев и тепла, исходящего от чужого тела. Я не чувствую. Тогда я смутно вспоминаю о своей второй руке и сжимаю её. Сжимаю, впиваясь ногтями в ладонь. Внутри я полон смятения и гнева. Писк становится громче и ты кричишь, словно пытаясь его заглушить. Я вновь тону в сладком забвении, надеясь, что проснусь на рассвете в своей комнате, отправляясь вслед за братом на тренировочную площадку, чтобы сразиться в дуэли гораздо безобидней чем та, о которой я мечтал бы забыть. 

Открываю глаза на рассвете, но вместо привычного деревянного потолка я вижу белоснежный кафель и стены палаты, которые от света солнца стали только ярче. Слишком много света, ослепляет. Воспоминания о родной комнате в Ханамуре исчезают, как следы на песке, смытые волной внезапного, ошеломляющего осознания. Осознания, где я и что привело к этому. Сквозь гнетущую тишину я снова начинаю слышать стучащее по ушам пиликанье, и внутри меня пробуждается раздражение и гнев. Гнев на машину, что следует стуку моего смятенного сердца. И я _ничего_ не могу сделать. 

Какой смысл был оставлять меня в живых, если даже собственное тело не слушается меня? Родной брат оставил меня умирать, а для всего остального клана я умер ещё раньше, не оправдав их ожиданий. 

Смерть была лучшим исходом этой ссоры. 

Множество ссор следовало после. И после. Это подпитывало демона внутри меня. Я буквально осязал этот физический гнев, разъедающий нутро. 

Моя новая _жизнь_ началась с предложения стать членом «Blackwatch» и помочь им уничтожить ~~мой~~ клан Шимада. Мне была предложена «вторая жизнь» в обмен на клан, некогда бывший мне домом. Я ведь тогда даже не смел задуматься о том, что условия этой сделки давно оговорены и без моего участия. И я согласился. Я согласился, ведомый страхом смерти. Я боялся умереть. И не мог даже подумать о том, как отвратительно будет жить в «новом теле». 

Что осталось во мне человеческого, кроме кости, плоти и крови? Гнев. И больше ничего. То, что было подарено мне вами, как высшая степень милосердия, тянуло меня вниз мёртвым грузом. То, что вы считали шагом в медицине, я презрел всем, что у меня осталось. То, что ты, доктор, назвала «спасением»... Я не смог бы представить вещи более омерзительной, даже если бы захотел. Я до сих пор помню наш разговор. 

— Доктор, — ты послушно обернулась, вероятно, по привычке. Наверно, ты ожидала от меня какую-то нелепую просьбу, или жалобу на недомогания, или банальной жажды внимания. 

— Да, Гендзи? — как всегда лучезарная дежурная улыбка у тебя на лице, в руках — планшет, который, кажется, всегда с тобой. Как всегда синяки под глазами из-за недосыпа. Я никогда их, однако, не замечал, зацикленный только на своей злости и обиде на мир. Я был слишком поглощён собой и своим маленьким миром в этой палате, в который порой входила ты или кто-то из агентов. Ты была частым гостем, и в конце концов я срывал свою злость на тебе — больше не на ком было. 

— Каково это — осознавать, что ты создала _чудовище_? — я говорил это, желая ударить тебя больнее, не поднимая рук, которых я не мог поднять просто физически. 

— Я не уверена, что правильно поняла Вас, мистер Шимада... — лёгкая обида и непонимание. Ну конечно, ты не любишь, когда тебя обвиняют в том, в чём ты не виновата. Никто не любит. 

— О-о-о, — протянул я, радуясь произведённому эффекту, — Вы всё прекрасно понимаете, доктор Циглер. Вы создали чудовище. Вы и никто более. Вы, — с нажимом повторил я. Мои слова были обращены в нож и я медленно вонзал их тебе в грудь. 

Ты вздыхаешь и собираешься сказать слова против. Но я в силу своих способностей еле качаю головой, требуя тишины. Ей этого достаточно.

— Посмотри на меня, — я уже отбросил такое ненужное и приторное «вы», потому что хотел ранить. Слова — холодный лёд. Осторожно, не поранься, милая. Слова — меч, резавший слух. Голос — искажённый металлом маски омерзительный баритон. Отчаянно хотелось заткнуть уши, чтобы не слышать тебя, себя. Но я уже начал. И я, как разогнавшийся поезд, подгоняемый демонами, засевшими в грудной клетке, уже не могу остановиться. И, чёрт подери, порой лучше мне молчать. Осторожно, не поранься… 

Ты смотрела. Смотрела, как я и сказал. Ты смотрела и видела... Что ты видела? Что было перед тобой? Достижение в сфере медицины? Очередной пациент, имя и лицо которого ты скоро забудешь? Калека? Урод? Чудовище? Я был жесток, жесток ко всем и всему, что любил и ненавидел. Ты смотрела, как я и сказал тебе, но это лишь больше меня злило. Я не мог остановить это. И ярость нашла выход, облачаясь в слова, что я кричал в исступлении — ты прекрасно слышала, я знал это: ты слышала когда я просыпался, вероятно, понимая это по дыханию или пульсу, пищащему из этой мерзкой машины у моей кровати, ты слышала, как я шептал и разговаривал сам с собой, ты слышала чужие шаги за дверью и узнавала посетителей по фирме обуви и походке. 

— _Посмотри на меня!_ — безмерно глупо. Ты смотрела. Но я имел в виду другое... 

— _Посмотри. На. Меня_! Что ты видишь?! — я схватился за свою первобытную ярость, как утопающий хватается за соломинку. Я злился и одновременно и понимал, и не понимал на что. Я был кораблём во время шторма. Моя злость — яркий маяк, указывающий путь. А ты была землёй, долгожданным берегом, который не найти без его света. Я всегда был таким с тобой. Твоё терпение казалось безграничным. Ты стоически выдерживала мои срывы, выслушивала мои крики, терпеливо ожидая окончания шторма. Я не знал, чего я тогда хотел. Противостояния? Ответа? Вероятно. Вероятно, ответа. 

« _Что ты видишь_?» 

Чудовище... 

Только я всего лишь твоё поручение. Кто-то, кого тебе сказали спасти на благо организации и людей, которым она служит. Ты потратила часы кропотливой работы, вероятно лишая себя сна, вместе с группой других хирургов, чтобы вернуть разбитое тело разбитой душе. Но какой была цена? Я ненавижу каждую пластину своего нового тела. Ненавижу старшего брата, который сотворил со мной это. Ненавижу всех этих снующих туда-сюда лабораторных крыс, продлевающих мне жизнь. Ненавижу _тебя_. За то, что ты оказалась собой. За то, что ты есть. Такая невообразимо прекрасная и чистая. За то, что тебя _невозможно_ ненавидеть. 

Холодные протезы из углепластика никогда не заменят горячей живой плоти. Провода не заменят сосуды. Чудовищные шрамы — как вечное напоминание о детской глупости и самоуверенности, о жестокости родного брата. 

Сколько времени прошло с момента моей смерти? Месяц? Два? Кажется, люди говорят, что время лечит? Бессовестно лгут — и я тому яркий пример. Это — не панацея от всех болезней. И с каждым днём становится только хуже. 

Организм оправится после полученных травм, нервная система медленно, но верно нормализуется с помощью, вероятно, лучших психологов и терапий. Послеоперационные швы заживут. Но ты не идёшь у меня из головы. Засела под сердцем и, как золотисто-алый цветок, глубоко пустив корни, цветёшь, распространяя импульсы агонии по всему телу. Каждый раз вижу твою дежурную улыбку, собранные в хвост волосы, и эти мелкие детали занимают мысли на целый день. Это ужасно злит, злит так, что я не способен этого описать. 

Ты внимательно следишь за моей реабилитацией. Задаёшь всегда одни и те же вопросы, проводишь одни и те же тесты. Будто самой тебе все это еще не осточертело. Я уже сам могу убегать от твоего назойливого чириканья над моим ухом. Когда я ухожу, то сердце (или то, что от него осталось) длинными пальцами хватает тоска. Зачем я здесь? У меня же никого нет. Каждый раз, когда я ухожу из палаты или не прихожу на осмотр, внезапно, будто случайно проходя мимо двери, в которую должен был войти, чтобы в очередной раз увидеть своё поражение в сломанном оборудовании или тренажёре, я понимаю, что могу идти куда хочу, но идти мне больше некуда. И каждый раз, всё чаще я, покорный судьбе, иду обратно.

В один день ты приходишь и садишься рядом. Я делаю вид, что не замечаю, но наблюдаю за тобой украдкой. Закутанная в плед, ты сидишь рядом со мной на холодной скамье в этом чёртовом парке. Слегка дрожа и вжимая голову в плечи, молчишь. Прошло больше пятнадцати минут, но ты ни разу не взглянула на меня, не произнесла ни слова. Всё, что ты делала, — напряженно смотрела за горизонт. Почему ты молчишь? Неужели забыла, что неловкие паузы принято заполнять пустыми словами и уверениями? Или ты поняла, что тишина лучше? Даже бездействие твоё меня злит. Я схожу с ума. 

Некоторое время я нарочно вглядывался в черты светлого лица, как бы напрашиваясь на вызывающий взор синевы, но так и не дождавшись ответного взгляда, отвернулся. Из груди с клацаньем металлических пластин вырвался шумный вздох. 

У меня было полное ощущение нереальности происходящего. Всё это походило на не смешную шутку длиной в целую жизнь, подписанную красной краской неаккуратным "после". Жизнь, утопающую в тревоге и подавляемой ненависти.

Я чувствую, как внутри шевелится и сонно оглядывается зверь. И стоит нашим локтям случайно соприкоснуться, как он вновь засыпает. Ты говоришь что-то. Тихо-тихо. А я, чёрт возьми, не понимаю, потому что _уберигрёбаннуюруку_. Но ничего не делаю для того, чтобы предотвратить нежелательный контакт. И так и замираю, погружаясь всё глубже в голубую бездну и чувствуя, как неспокойные воды смыкаются над головой. 

После ты встаёшь и направляешься к ограде. А зверь внутри рвёт и мечет, жалобно скулит, порываясь за тобой. _Предатель_.

С каждым днём кровавая яма, вырываемая мною же в собственной голове, всё больше. И ничто же не может длиться вечно, верно? Врачу недалеко до участи пациента. Никто не следит за нами. Никто не узнает, какую вольность я себе позволил. Кажется, я мог почувствовать, как содрогнулась стена, когда я вжал тебя в неё, будто желая размазать. 

Я чувствовал, как ты дрожала, когда я прижал тебя вплотную к холодному бетону, сжав эти хрупкие птичьи запястья. Сжав руки, что собрали из этого изломанного тела чудовище, желая оставить на память о себе только синяки на молочной коже.

Но ты ведь можешь исправить это _недоразумение_ по щелчку пальцев. Будто ты можешь воскрешать одним лишь своим желанием, по сравнению с эти синяки — ничто. Верно?

По щелчку своих изящных, тонких пальцев, которые я будто в агонии сжимал тогда своей рукой, боясь, что если не буду держать тебя так крепко, что если ослаблю хватку, то ты утечёшь, как песок сквозь пальцы, а затем с какой-то испорченной нежностью подносил к губам, прося и умоляя полюбить. Полюбить так же сильно, как я сам люблю. 

Я так жажду твоего внимания. Хочу быть желанным тобою, хочу, чтобы тебе было нужно всё, что я стремлюсь отдать тебе. Хочу, хочу, хочу, будто хватаясь за все эти чувства, как за то последнее человеческое, что во мне осталось.

И пусть ты сделаешь с этим «всем» что угодно: бережно сохранишь или разорвёшь на кровавые лоскутки. Всё, что угодно, лишь бы приняла мою жертву. Лишь бы захотела принять. Лишь бы я получил хоть какой-то ответ на слова, которые не могу так просто произнести вслух за этим градом оскорблений и чистой ненависти. Ненависти ни к тебе, ни к брату — к самому себе и тому, во что я превратился.

Вода заливалась в рот и добралась до носа, но мне было плевать. 

Тонуть в тебе оказалось слишком прекрасно. 

Но я молчу. Молчу, чтобы не сказать всей той грязи, что постоянно высказываю тебе в лицо, будто это как-то поможет нам двоим. Всё это лишь картины, что рисует мой истерзанный самосожжением разум. Я остаюсь на месте, молча провожая тебя взглядом. 

Что ж, страдание, заказывай музыку.


End file.
